<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拔杯授翻】An Abomination | 汙濊 by meganekun_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755827">【拔杯授翻】An Abomination | 汙濊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun_e/pseuds/meganekun_e'>meganekun_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Hannibal is Hannibal, Immortal Will, M/M, Necrophilia, Only Briefly - Freeform, Shit where to start, Skull Fucking, Torture, multiple deaths for will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun_e/pseuds/meganekun_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔有不死之身，可以愈合任何伤口。于是汉尼拔愉快地变着花样操他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拔杯授翻】An Abomination | 汙濊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586658">An Abomination</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant">hedonistconstant</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish">what_about_the_fish</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：血腥猎奇，冰恋，脑交，knife play，折磨，威尔“死”了很多次。中间分割线有少部分肉体杯拔警告⚠️，全篇是偏精神拔杯。感谢猫猫帮我beta。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>证明他的不死之身是最简单的事，威尔在汉尼拔面前对着自己的头部开了一枪。当他醒来时，汉尼拔看起来毫不震惊，反而显露出兴奋的神情，像是某个朝思暮想的心愿被实现了。</p>
<p>“你看起来很享受这一幕？”威尔问，不确定自己是否准备好听到汉尼拔的回应。汉尼拔眼中闪烁的光芒已经告诉他了一切，但威尔身体中的受虐因子躁动起来，驱使他耐心地等待着一个答案。</p>
<p> “你总能找到不同的方法来带给我惊喜，威尔。”汉尼拔跪坐在他旁边，俯身抚摸威尔柔软的卷发，聚精会神地注视着威尔的手指直到它们恢复了血色，耐心等待着额头与大脑的伤口逐渐愈合。汉尼拔托起威尔的手挪到唇边，用灵巧的舌头卷走了他手上的血痕，而威尔一直在默默注视着他的一举一动。</p>
<p>“我想象过你的血的味道，”汉尼拔喃喃着，继续舔舐着威尔手指上粘稠的血液。“可能会更甜，我在想。也许我可以…”汉尼拔继续说道，将威尔拉入一个粗暴的深吻，但他却情不自禁地陷入其中，沉迷于汉尼拔充满野性的示爱中。</p>
<p>突如其来的一阵刺痛穿透他的大脑，威尔挣扎着想逃离这个吻，被嘴灌入的鲜血呛得喘不过气。威尔眼睛惊愕地睁大，眼睁睁看着汉尼拔吞食下了自己的舌头，喉咙里只能发出黏糊的呜咽声。他惶恐地注视着汉尼拔，直到他的表情再次变得危险，眼中闪烁着捕食者般的幽光，迅速地向威尔逼近。</p>
<p>威尔的后背狠狠撞上了地板，舌头被硬生生拽下来的疼痛使威尔眼前发黑，汉尼拔趁威尔吃痛的空缺跨坐在他身上，咄咄逼人地开始撕扯他的上衣。汉尼拔手中的刀轻松地割开威尔的衬衫，又插入了威尔的胸膛，像是进行尸检一样熟练地剖开他的身体。撕裂般的痛苦将威尔吞噬，但他的性器硬得厉害，隔着一层布料顶上汉尼拔的身体来回磨蹭。失血会使勃起变得困难，威尔对这一点有着切身体会。</p>
<p>炙热的硬挺顶上汉尼拔的裆部挤压着他的阴茎，他惊喜地挑了挑眉。“有意思，”汉尼拔思考着退后了几步，然后割破威尔的牛仔裤，掏出他烫手的阴茎。</p>
<p>威尔胸膛大敞躺在地上，感受到前所未有的暴露与兴奋。汉尼拔站起来，从桌子上拿起什么东西又蹲坐回威尔的双腿上。</p>
<p>汉尼拔将绑带套在威尔的阴茎上，然后像是故意惩罚这不听话的欲望，恶劣地又在柱身上紧紧缠绕了两圈。“这样应该就能让你一直硬着了。” 汉尼拔说。</p>
<p>威尔绝望地呻吟着，像个婊子一样扭动着他的臀部，并不时讨好般地往上顶起，希望得到更多的关注。汉尼拔没有理会他，又拿起了身旁的刀。威尔胸部的伤口已经开始愈合，皮肤重新编织交接在一起，泛起暧昧的淡红色。</p>
<p>“我可以更过分一些吗？”汉尼拔的声音变得低沉。他通常不会通过伤害别人来获得性快感。但威尔是不同的 – 沉陷在痛苦中的威尔是美妙至极的。汉尼拔想把这具脆弱的躯体撕成碎片，但他更想让威尔享受被撕碎的过程，在令人陶醉的痛苦中把威尔带向高潮。</p>
<p>“不可以。”威尔的声音哽住了，新长出的舌头终于让他可以说话。“求你。”他哀求。汉尼拔平静地盯着威尔，然后残酷地把刀刃刺进了威尔的腹部，割出了像微笑似的漂亮弧度，足以容下一个手。</p>
<p>“这真是令人惊奇。”汉尼拔低声赞叹，毫不犹豫地从切割处把手滑进威尔。汉尼拔想把那颗跳动着的心脏紧握在手中，他也更想吃掉它，将威尔永远地留在自己的体内。</p>
<p>当汉尼拔粗暴地把手推得更加深入时，威尔忍不住哭喊出来，在汉尼拔脑海中编织成一曲优美的交响乐。他下次应该把威尔的声音录下来，而他会保证这还会有下一次，汉尼拔决对不会让这个不可思议的男孩从他身边逃离。</p>
<p>汉尼拔的手指触碰到了威尔的心脏边缘，他压抑不住满足的呻吟，伸出五指包裹住了整个器官。汉尼拔紧贴在威尔上方，直到两人的脸只间隔几毫米的距离。他想看到那个时刻，他想一次又一次地欣赏那个时刻。于是，他的手指蜷曲握成拳头，感受到生命一点点从掌心流逝。汉尼拔杀死了威尔.格雷厄姆。</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>汉尼拔匆忙地给自己做着扩张，此刻的威尔像是世界上最美的艺术品，而用威尔流出来的血润滑让整个过程简单了许多。他必须在威尔醒来之前动作快点，之前威尔在开枪自杀后只用了五多分钟恢复原状，所以汉尼拔没有多少时间可以浪费。当他终于把威尔推进自己体内时，他吐出一声低沉的长叹。威尔无神暗淡的双眸望着他，但死去的威尔就如他生前一样漂亮，是汉尼拔无法抵挡的诱惑。</p>
<p>骑着威尔的阴茎时，汉尼拔忍不住把手再次伸进他先前制造的伤口里，感受到威尔渐渐恢复温度的肉体正在缓慢地自我愈合。</p>
<p>他能精确地感觉到生命力回到威尔身上的那一刻。威尔的身体弹跳起来，尖叫着射在汉尼拔体内。随着强烈的高潮，威尔的眼睛往后翻，身体又松弛下来，就那么躺在了地上。有那么一刻汉尼拔不确定威尔是否又死了。</p>
<p>汉尼拔把威尔的性器从自己体内拔出来，花了一分钟缓和自己的呼吸。汉尼拔为此太过激动以至于刚才他无法思考，大脑一片空白。</p>
<p>汉尼拔看着威尔的身体恢复原样，当他靠近时能看到颤颤巍巍的阴茎在绑带下还在修复自己。威尔喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟，他的手伸向汉尼拔的身侧，轻轻地抚摸着身上的男人。</p>
<p>“我从来没有，这太过了…汉尼拔。”威尔说，抬起头痴迷地望向汉尼拔。</p>
<p>“我们再来一次吧。”他露出了个灿烂的笑容。</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>汉尼拔轻柔地亲吻着他，威尔也挣扎着尝试回应这个吻。他的的双臂被紧紧捆在身后，形成一个不自然的角度，使他每移动一次都会痛苦地呻吟。汉尼拔延长着这个吻，给予他自开始以来最温柔的爱抚。但是汉尼拔手中的刀让威尔紧张地颤抖，他的老二渐渐软了下来。</p>
<p>汉尼拔结束了这个吻，目不转睛地盯着威尔，而威尔不知道他下一步会做出什么。他曾像个贪婪，不知悔改的孩子一样告诉汉尼拔，不要说出来他的计划，他的威尔想要惊喜。汉尼拔握住了威尔的性器，不由分说地开始用手掌套弄它，威尔忍不住一次又一次挺腰地将自己操进男人温热粗糙的掌心。但汉尼拔只让他享受了几秒钟释放后又把手抽了回去，威尔只能随着快感的消逝恼火地抱怨着。</p>
<p>但他没有让他的好威尔等待太久。汉尼拔有着漂亮的刀工，迅速将刀刃划入威尔的眼眶，剜出他的眼珠。那一瞬间，令人麻木的疼痛贯彻了威尔的大脑，威尔好奇这是不是汉尼拔当外科医生时学来的技术。</p>
<p>威尔的那只眼球被仔细地放在一边，接着汉尼拔有力的手指伸入了威尔受伤的眼窝。这种新奇感觉是威尔从所未有的：这很痛，耶稣基督这真的很痛，但却像一剂毒品让威尔上瘾。不管是失明的晕厥感，汉尼拔在他眼底抠挖的瘙痒感，或是脂肪混着血滑落在脸上的湿热感，都让威尔想发出甜美的哀求，让汉尼拔继续他手指上的活儿。</p>
<p>但汉尼拔停了下来，迈步挪到了威尔面前，显然对这个结果十分满意。威尔剩余的一只眼只能勉强正常工作，而且他的身体一侧失去了知觉，只有右边的肩膀能感受到汉尼拔手掌触碰他的麻木感。他尝试对汉尼拔说话，挣扎着找回自己的呼吸，下身硬得像是下一刻就会到达高潮。</p>
<p>汉尼拔花了一些时间欣赏他的作品。威尔的左半身已经疲软了下去，也许是中风了。眼窝旁的眼睑随着威尔的嘴角下垂，口中发出的模糊的声音表明他失去了说话的能力。</p>
<p>威尔美得惊心动魄，他脸颊上的血已经干了，他的勃起涨得又硬又红，令人激动。汉尼拔撑着膝盖站在威尔面前，手抚弄着他被血浸湿的卷发，思考着要从哪个部位开始逐步享用他亲爱的威尔。</p>
<p>片刻，汉尼拔什么也没说，就扶起自己的分身插入了威尔的眼窝中。</p>
<p>压进威尔眼窝中的感觉是汉尼拔永远无法准确地形容出来的。那个洞里温热而潮湿，汉尼拔推入时可以感受到肌肉和血管挤压着他的阴茎。在一次更深的挺入中，汉尼拔知道他已经穿过了肌肉，进入了威尔的大脑。</p>
<p>威尔伴随着汉尼拔一次次的碾入律动着，颤抖着，喘息着，汉尼拔情不自禁地刺入更深的地方，想要知道威尔的大脑会如何反应，如何惹人怜爱地吸吮挤压他的老二。威尔的全身剧烈地痉挛，汉尼拔低吼着，他知道当威尔清醒后他依旧会享受这一切。汉尼拔将威尔的头固定在手中，像一只任他宰割的羔羊。</p>
<p>他用手压住威尔的另一只眼睛，用拇指坚定地按进眼眶，拉出了那只眼球，好让自己的手指在眼窝中探索，手深深插入了威尔的脑部中。威尔被刺激得猛地张开了嘴，身体剧烈搐搦着，发出一阵嘶哑的哀鸣。汉尼拔知道自己撑不了多久了。手指被威尔柔软湿滑的脑子包裹着，此刻他比任何人都接近威尔，这个令人愉悦的想法更使他加快了抽插的速度。</p>
<p>一股暖流溅到了汉尼拔腿上，威尔已经高潮了。在大脑被破坏，眼球被分离，伤口正在涌出血液的情况下，在痛苦与快乐之间，威尔依然高潮了。这一幕正是汉尼拔梦寐以求的画面，唤醒了他心底最隐晦角落里的野兽。他残忍地加快了抽插，最后射在了威尔的大脑里。汉尼拔没有立即抽出来，而是让他的性器包裹在威尔的脑袋中慢慢软下来。</p>
<p>当威尔的身体试图自我修复时，他能感觉到一切都在收紧。汉尼拔想知道威尔的肉体是否会缠绕着他，直到将他的阴茎永远地封在里面，合为一体。这个诱人的幻想让他在威尔体内呆了许久，直到威尔在他身下咳嗽了几声，含着明显的笑意。</p>
<p>“我知道你肯定感受棒透了，但你可否能大发慈悲把你的老二从我眼里抽出来然后给我松绑吗？我快要饿死了。”汉尼拔无奈地叹了口气，慢慢地将自己拔了出来，接触到冰冷空气的性器立刻开始怀念威尔肉体里的温暖。</p>
<p>“当然，亲爱的。”汉尼拔解开了他手腕上的绳子，威尔爽快地舒了口气，让错位的肩膀慢慢复原。“我现在去做晚餐。”威尔对他笑了笑，将脸凑上前去向汉尼拔讨吻。</p>
<p>汉尼拔俯下身去亲吻威尔时，将刀捅入了他的腹腔里。威尔震惊地看着他，但汉尼拔只是移开了目光，将脸埋入了威尔的卷发丛中，耳语般地呢喃，“我想晚餐做肝脏会很棒。”</p>
<p>在又一道娴熟的切割后，汉尼拔扶着威尔无力的身体让他倒在地板上。</p>
<p>”准备好自己，我会在厨房里等着你的加入。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>